Embers and Ice
by triojediknights
Summary: "Quietly, Elsa wedged herself through the crack in the door, and watched Inman work, entranced. She was familiar with the motions of his hands, almost intimately so. It was as if he was conducting a symphony. It was just like how Elsa manipulated the ice and snow at her command. Elsa didn't think there was anyone else like her. And yet..."You have powers!" she breathed." Elsa/OC
1. Chapter 1: Asking Permission

**Chapter 1: Asking Permission**

Kristoff waited nervously outside the door of the Queen's study. He had been trying to pluck up the courage to knock for the last ten minutes, but had yet to lay his hand to the polished wood. A part of him wondered if this was appropriate - Elsa received subjects every Saturday week; maybe he should just put himself in the queue to receive an audience with her and wait until then. But no, would that be too formal for a question like this? And formalities aside, where should he even begin? Ohhh...

Ever since he had entered a relationship with Princess Anna, Kristoff had been unsure how to interact with her regal older sister. Elsa almost always presented herself as guarded, wary and mistrustful of others. She had appeared particularly protective when she had walked in on Kristoff and Anna kissing in an empty ballroom one day, a few months after the Great Freeze. A summons to the throne room had followed, in which Elsa had made clear that while her baby sister was a woman and she could not stop their blossoming romance, she would be paying very close attention. Hans was the only example she needed to cite to get her message across, and Kristoff had heard it, loud and clear.

Since that time, the Queen and the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer had agreed to be cordial with each other, for Anna's sake. Kristoff got the sense that Elsa still largely tolerated him, maybe even harbored a gentle dislike for him, if her rather brusque habit of referring to him as "reindeer man" was anything to go by. As it was, they had yet to reach at the very least an affectionate understanding with each other. So it had come as a surprise - perhaps to them both - when Elsa had (after about a year or so) asked Kristoff to call her Elsa.

Which brought Kristoff, in a rather roundabout way, back to his initial worry. For the conversation that he wished to take place, how was he to address her? Would he need to say 'Your Majesty' or 'My Queen' over and over again, while laying prostrate on his hands and knees and hoping she did not kill him with one icicle's clean stroke to the head? Or should he refer to her as simply 'Elsa' and attempt to butter her up that way?

Perhaps it didn't matter what the context was. He was likely a dead man anyway. But even if Anna did know why he was coming to see her sister, she would likely be disappointed in him if he didn't at least try. Hang it all!

His knuckles rapped the door's wood without even fully realizing that was what he was doing. "Enter," a regal voice commanded from the other side. Oh, well. It was too late to turn back now. Kristoff's fist closed over the doorknob and slowly turned it.

He found the Queen inside her orderly, clean study, perusing over papers at her desk. She glanced up and blinked in surprise at the identity of the visitor. "Kristoff. What a surprise." Her tone did not betray whether this surprise was a welcome or unwelcome one.

Kristoff willed his feet to move closer to the desk. He could acutely feel his legs shaking, his knees knocking, and could only pray that Elsa didn't see. Elsa cocked one eyebrow, her face tight in a way that betrayed her impatience.

"Well? Speak." The sharp order only sent Kristoff into an even further dither and he almost involuntarily fell prostrate before her. Unnoticed by him, Elsa rolled her eyes, wishing he would get up off his knees, but not voicing the thought aloud.

"Oh, Your Majesty, if it pleases you, I would like to ask your favor in this one request," Kristoff rambled, still expecting an icicle to pierce his temple at any second.

Elsa's expression creased. "Very well. What is it you desire, young man?"

"If it pleases Your Majesty - I mean, Elsa - I mean..." Never, in all his life, had Kristoff been this terrified. Wolves he could handle. Avalanches he could handle. But this? How was he still alive? Nerves absolutely shot, Kristoff couldn't hide his distress any longer, and burst into tears.

Elsa's eyes widened. A tiny bit of concern reached out to the man. She had never seen her sister's... boyfriend this on edge.

Meanwhile, Kristoff was gulping back the sobs, trying in a valiant effort to pull himself back together. "Your Majesty... I am in love with your sister. And I am amazed to find that she seems to return that love. I... wish to ask you for her hand in marriage." Finally. He got the words out. Kristoff then promptly closed his eyes, waiting for the icicle to come, or for a cube of ice to encase him alive.

Neither came. At the very least, he was still feeling something, which meant he wasn't dead. And he certainly didn't feel cold. Nervously, he opened his eyes, tears still glistening in them, and raised his gaze to the Queen.

Elsa was staring at him as if she had never seen him before. At long last, she cleared her throat, broke the silence.

"Does Anna know of this?"

"No, I came alone." Kristoff amazed himself at the ready reply, which only psyched him out again. "I... I know the last time your blessing was sought, it ended... less than happily. Which isn't your fault!" he blasted out the last before Elsa could punish him for his error. "I... have a ring. I feel I am... ready to propose, but I wanted to ask your permission first."

Elsa dipped her head in acknowledgement, though she hid her shock at Kristoff's sensitivity, balanced by his courage to come before her at all. "And why do you feel the need to do this?"

Kristoff blinked, turning over the inquiry in his mind, searching for some deeper, hidden meaning. What was she saying? That to come here was not necessary? And if it wasn't, did that mean she had already made a judgement on the matter - yes or no? While attempting to work out an answer, Kristoff thought of Anna. Her quirky ways and gentle smile. How she never stopped talking, especially when the subject was Elsa and how the princess worshipped the ground the Queen walked on. The love for Anna he felt was so deep and raw, the tears streamed down Kristoff's face anew.

And there it was, the answer. "I love the princess, and she is my dearest. Only you are a greater idol in her heart than me. What is dear to her is dear to me, my Queen."

Silence. Kristoff waited, hoping he had spoken the right words. He knew without a doubt that he had spoken true, laid bare his heart, but would Elsa be moved by his eloquence?

It appeared so, as Kristoff spared a glance at the Queen, to see that tears were clinging to Elsa's face. Once again, Elsa was peering at him as though she was seeing the man in a new light.

"You truly mean this..." The inflection lay somewhere between a statement and a question. In any event, she appeared moved. Indeed, though she would never say so, Elsa was... deeply impressed. More than anything else, she was shocked. Someone other than Anna had essentially just told her he loved her, albeit in a transitive way. Kristoff loved Anna and Anna loved Elsa, therefore, Kristoff loved Elsa. Elsa did not know much of anything about love, other than that it thawed, so she hadn't known that love could be... analogous. Regardless, it was apparent that Kristoff meant what he spoke. For his part, Kristoff was astonished to hear bobbling in her voice as she spoke next, the tears flowing down her own cheeks. "All I want..." Elsa's voice cracked. "All I want is for my sister to be happy. And although I don't consider myself an expert in love, it is clear that Anna cares for you." There was a long pause before Elsa spoke next.

"Yes..." she got out through her tears. "You have my permission. And my blessing. Just please... _please_ make her happy. And whatever you do, please don't hurt her."

Kristoff blinked as Elsa finally broke down in sobs. "Hurt her? Your Majesty, never! I would rather die first!"

The sobs died down into hiccups, and Elsa finally got out, "I know you would." And then, little by little, she gave him a shaky smile. It was the first time she had ever smiled at him.

It was a start, at least.

* * *

Kristoff and Elsa followed Ingrid out of the rocky clearing, the Queen carrying the urn and leaving a frozen Hans behind. All the while, Elsa was staring at her sister's fiancé in bewilderment. He never ceased to amaze her. Kristoff noticed and awkwardly chuckled.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Elsa shook her head. "You were willing to lay down your life for your Queen..." recalling when Hans had held him at sword point and threatened to kill him.

Kristoff just smiled. "I was willing to lay down my life for my _sister_. Important distinction."

Elsa waited for him to tack on _in-law_ at the end, the way he had when they just missed the boat bearing Anna to Misthaven, but the qualification didn't come. Kristoff was still just smiling at her, and it was infectious enough that Elsa dared to smile back.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Kristoff shrugged. "We're friends, aren't we? You said so yourself."

Yes... she had. Elsa recalled moments earlier when Ingrid had been unsure of Kristoff's presence, questioned Kristoff's allegiance. _It's OK, he's OK. His name's Kristoff... He's my friend._ Still smiling, Elsa linked her arm through Kristoff's as they trailed after Ingrid. "We'll be family soon enough, reindeer man."

And for the first time, Kristoff noted, this nickname was said from a place of affection.


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess Marries

**Chapter 2: The Princess Marries**

The Queen and the Princess slowly entered the royal chapel, the very same one where Elsa had been coronated as Queen a few years earlier. Step by step, Elsa escorted her baby sister down the aisle, at the other end of which Kristoff awaited. Anna had been right - the ice harvester had indeed cut his hair; he cleaned up quite well. Hit all over again by the fact that her little sister was going to be a wife by day's end, Elsa found herself breaking down in tears - happy tears and sobs. She noted, but did not care about, the furious whispers the congregation sent up at this development; the Queen was rarely, if ever, so emotional. It made Elsa feel better to know that Anna was joyfully weeping, too.

The sisters reached the altar, and Elsa guided Anna's hand into Kristoff's. Smiling gently, the Queen did something she had never done before, and kissed Kristoff on the cheek, before taking her place in the front row.

"I, Anna of Arendelle, promise to love and cherish you..." Anna began her vows, eyes only for Kristoff and beaming.

All too soon, the Bishop blessed the couple as husband and wife. Anna and Kristoff kissed to cheers, growing louder as the holy man instructed Kristoff to kneel. Kristoff did so, blushing furiously - though this part had been rehearsed and briefed on throughly, he was still very self-conscious about it.

Humble, Elsa noted. The makings of a true Prince.

And indeed, as the crown was placed on his head, the sanctity of his marriage did confer upon Kristoff the title of Prince Consort. Anna looked on, glowing at her... husband with pride. As soon as Kristoff had stood, Anna yanked him into her arms and was furiously kissing him senseless. A few wolf whistles from some knights and fresh page boys could be heard, and though Elsa wanted to reprimand them, she didn't have the heart to. Not when that heart was so full of happiness. She stole away to the back of the chapel and prepared to meet her family as Kristoff and Anna happily raced back up the aisle. Anna launched herself into Elsa's arms, both women weeping and squealing. Then Elsa reserved a hug for Kristoff, her voice cracking, "Please be tender with her tonight."

Kristoff nodded almost imperceptibly against her shoulder. "I will be nothing less than a gentleman, my Queen."

"Elsa," Elsa corrected. "It's Elsa now, and forever. You've earned that right."

Kristoff blinked back tears. "As you wish... sister."

* * *

It was several months later, in her private study, when Elsa heard a knock on her door. "Enter," she commanded. Anna shyly admitted herself.

"Hi. Me again. Is this a bad time?"

"For you? Never," Elsa smiled warmly, and the sisters embraced. Taking her hands, Elsa guided them both onto the plush ottoman in her reading nook. "What happy news do you have for me?"

For some reason, Anna blushed and Elsa's smile only grew wider. "Ah, so it _is_ happy. Well, pray tell, what is it?"

Anna's blush only deepened and she blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Elsa blinked, certain she had misheard. "What?"

Anna smiled weakly. "I'm going to have a baby."

Silence. Then -

Elsa shrieked, and the sisters hugged, jumping up and down and squealing. "Does Kristoff know?"

Anna bobbed her head happily. "I just told him! He's ecstatic! He was really kind and gentle, we've been trying for awhile, and..."

"Where is he?" Elsa cut across her. "Where is the proud father?"

Anna blinked. "Out front of the stablehouse. Why?"

"Excuse me," Elsa grinned, and then ran out of her study, out of the palace and onto the grounds. She must have appeared very un-Queenly in her gait, but she didn't care. Kristoff was indeed out front of the stables; looking up, he saw Elsa coming, frowning in bemusement at her exuberance.

At least until Elsa nearly knocked him down as she hugged him, squealing happily. Kristoff caught her deftly and even spun her around a little bit. He chuckled, "I take it Auntie Elsa knows?"

Elsa's breath hitched as it hit her that she was going to be an _aunt_. "Auntie Elsa does know," she giggled. Stepping back, she buzzed Kristoff's cheek. "Congratulations, reindeer man."

And it seemed at that moment that Elsa had finally accepted him.

* * *

9 months later, Princess Anna gave birth to a baby girl in her private residence. The little baby princess was named Joan, after the Joan of Arc painting that Anna loved so much. And for a while, the royal family was complete.

But even a while is only temporary.


	3. Chapter 3: Suitors

**Chapter 3: Suitors**

Anna, Kristoff and 5-year-old Joan had not seen Auntie Elsa for days. But they had heard her.

They had heard her behind the closed doors of her Council room, where there had been raised voices and much shouting. When she wasn't in meetings with her advisers, Elsa had locked herself away in her study, refusing to see anyone. The most that Kai, her Chief of Staff, could tell the royal family was that the Queen was drafting important letters of correspondence. As to the matter of said correspondence, that was left unexplained.

Finally, after five days, Elsa arrived unannounced in the royal dining room to take supper with her family.

"Auntie? Where have you been?" Joan chirped.

Elsa smiled apologetically and patted the five-year-old's head. "I'm sorry, precious. Auntie has had some... business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" Kristoff asked, making it clear with his eyes that Elsa didn't have to say, if it was unfit for children to hear. But Elsa merely took a deep breath and announced:

"I am to be married. As soon as possible."

In classic Anna fashion, Anna spat out her pumpkin juice across the table. "_What_? To whom?"

"That is what my advisers and I have been narrowing down," Elsa explained. "I was ordered by them to draw up a list of eligible suitors. I selected 20 names from kingdoms all over the world, and then whittled it down to three finalists based on politics and business and my own personal preferences. Then, I sent letters out to those three finalists, inviting them to Arendelle so that... they may court me."

Anna sensed the hesitation in her sister's voice. "This isn't what you want, is it?" she voiced gently, reaching a hand across the table to take Elsa's soft one.

Elsa huffed out a breath. "Not particularly. But the Council has expressed their desire to see me married and great with child sooner rather than later. Arendelle must have an heir."

"Why can't I be the heir?" Joan piped up, so sweetly that Elsa's heart broke. Joan definitely got her protective instincts and selflessnes from her mother. She caressed Joan's curls - blond, like her father's. _Oh, ye gods, render me worthy of this noble niece! _

"Oh, dear one, I will not put that burden on you," Elsa smiled gently. "And anyway, as it stands now, you are not next in line for the throne. Your Mommy is."

"Do you think I'll get a little cousin?" Joan burbled adorably.

Elsa grinned for her niece's sake, though it was forced. "Perhaps," she conceded. "Perhaps."

* * *

The day of the suitors' arrival finally arrived. Queen Elsa elected to receive the three Princes in the throne room, her family by her side. Kai served as the announcer for each one, as the Court Crier had unfortunately taken ill.

"Your Majesty and Highnesses: the Prince Humperdinck of Florin!"

A man of olive complexion and with wavy curls of dark hair strode in confidently. His lips were upturned in a smile that was almost smug, chest out in a way that declared that he knew who he was and could not be persuaded otherwise. Kneeling before the throne, he took Elsa's hand and kissed it.

"Your Majesty... an honor."

Elsa dipped her head politely. "The honor is mine." She gestured. "My sister, brother-in-law, and niece."

Humperdinck took them each in turn, brow furrowing particularly on the presence of Kristoff and Joan. "Yes... how lovely," he drolled, and took his place to one side.

"The Prince Lanford of Gilder!" Kai proclaimed.

Right away, Elsa noticed how Humperdinck tensed upon the presentation of his first rival - a blond man with pronounced muscles and laden with weapons. Elsa knew that Gilder was a neighbor of Florin - wooded and hill country. She filed this away for later, curious to see how Humperdinck and Lanford would respond to each other. Lanford knelt and fixed Elsa with a dazzling smile.

"Your Majesty: words of your beauty do not do you justice." He winked. Elsa tried not to blush. To her right, she felt Joan clutch her arm.

"He's handsome, Auntie!"

Lanford chuckled. "A wise child. Yours, my Queen?"

Elsa grinned politely. "My niece," and she sent Joan a loving stare.

"The Prince Inman of Hillenyon!" Kai called.

The final suitor strode in. Right away, all the energy of the room seemed to be sucked towards him. Elsa's attention was captured most of all.

Inman wore royal robes, but they were clearly of a more humble make, with fabrics tinged with tones of the earth. His brown hair tumbled down to his shoulders, framing a chiseled jaw with slight stubble. His eyes were observant, piercing... and as blue as flawless ice.

But most... striking of all was that some of the right side of his face appeared to have melted off. Burned.

The lords and ladies of the Court gasped in spite of themselves. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa observed Humperdinck failing to hide his amusement; Lanford appeared more repulsed. Beside her, Elsa felt Joan shrink against her skirts in fear. As for herself, Elsa was torn between wanting to look away and yet could not bear to avert her gaze.

Inman knelt before the throne, and quietly took Elsa's hand, kissing it. "Your Majesty... thank you for your invitation."

Elsa nodded, pleased by his manners. She nudged Joan. "My sister's baby... Joan."

Joan bravely squirmed from her aunt's embrace and held out a hand for Inman to shake. To her credit, she did not look away from Inman's face, despite her clear temptation to do so.

Inman returned the greeting solemnly. "How do you do, your little Highness?"

Joan hesitantly smiled at the title of respect. "Most well, sir."

The tiniest uptick of a smile appeared on Inman's face, so that the charred dimples of his face creased a bit. "What an enchanting child!" he marveled.

Joan ducked her head finally. "Thank you," she replied meekly.

"And polite too!" Inman chuckled. "She does you a great credit, Your Majesty."

Elsa smiled. "That she does. You are kind to say so, Prince Inman." She waved to Kai. "Kai, show these gentlemen to their rooms."

"Yes, my Queen," Kai bowed, and moved to obey. Elsa watched the trio go with more than a little curiosity.

* * *

Elsa had made it a point to visit the chambers of each of her suitors and bid them a good night that first evening. She had already conveyed her tidings to Humperdinck and Lanford, and was moving down the hall to wish Inman a good night.

Approaching his chambers, she noted that the door was ajar. Through which a strange glow was emanating: a sharp flash, and then it was gone again. Peering through the crack, Elsa could clearly see Inman by the fireplace, stoking up the yule logs on the hearth. Only there was no flint or match in his grasp.

He was lighting the fire with his bare hands.

The flames leapt from his fingertips, their tendrils coiling down to the wood to light the logs ablaze. Inman had to do this several times in order for the blaze to spread thoroughout the kindling, evenly distributed.

Quietly, Elsa wedged herself through the crack in the door, and watched Inman work, entranced. She was familiar with the motions of his hands, almost intimately so. It was as if he was conducting a symphony.

It was just like how Elsa manipulated the ice and snow at her command. Elsa didn't think there was anyone else like her. And yet...

"You have powers!" she breathed, accidentally aloud.

Inman jumped, startled, and whirled around to face her. His eyes appeared wild, panicked, as if the Queen had stumbled upon some great secret. Elsa held up her hands in a sign of peace.

"It's all right, I won't tell!" she placated. She should have wondered, though - Hillenyon was a nearby kingdom, blanketed in autumnal foliage. Plenty of natural materials for fire.

Inman finally relaxed all the muscles in his body. "If anyone must know my secret, I can think of no better confidant, my Queen," he conceded. "I know well your affinity for winter's children - snow and ice."

Elsa nodded, and watched as Inman turned back to the fire. The glow of its embers highlighted acutely the burns on his face, and Elsa found herself gazing at them curiously.

She turned her eyes away too late, Inman catching her staring. "That face you make: look I so ugly to fair eyes?"

"No," Elsa shook her head and smiled weakly. "Of course not." Her heart sent out an ectopic beat on the word 'fair.'

"Oh, but I do," Inman drifted closer. "Yes, I do." Elsa could not hold his gaze, ashamed.

But not ashamed enough to whisper, "What happened?

The pause was so heavy, Elsa feared he would never answer. But at last:

"When I was a boy, I could not control my powers. I was frightened by the power I wielded, and my subjects and countrymen did not accept me. My despair became so great, that I decided to end it all. I tried to immolate myself. Burn to death. My brother - now the King of our land - saved my life, but not before I scarred half of my face. It only made me fear my powers more, and for a long time afterwards, I did not use them. My brother Orhan, kind fellow that he is, encouraged me to embrace my gift."

Elsa felt tears come to her eyes, moved and feeling a deep sense of identification with the story. It compelled her to tell an admission of her own. "When I was little, I accidentally hurt my sister Anna with my ice powers. My parents made me hide them and kept us separated for 13 years. Then, during the Great Freeze, I nearly froze Anna's heart. Only our love saved us. I don't fear my gifts anymore - not while I have a family who loves me."

She finally met Inman's eyes at the end of the tale. They were filled with great sympathy. "I have heard this story. You were very brave."

Elsa felt her face grow hot. "Anna was the brave one," she murmured. She and Inman gazed at each other for a long moment, before shyly looking away. Desperate to keep the conversation going, she blurted out, "Your brother must be a wise and kind ruler."

Inman nodded. "He is a just ruler. Hillenyon is a small kingdom - only about 3,000 people."

_That would make it about half the size of Arendelle_, Elsa noted. "I have heard it is beautiful in the fall season."

For the first time all evening, Inman smiled. "Yes... it is." A pause and then, "Perhaps I will take you to see it one day."

Elsa tentatively grinned. "I would like that." And she meant it. Another awkward overture. Finally, Elsa curtsied. "Thank you, Your Highness, for such lovely conversation. Good night, Inman."

"Good night... Elsa," Inman replied, the use of her given name making her pause at the door. Turning back, Elsa gave him a warm, genuine smile, and closed the door behind her. She had never spoken so easily with anyone other than her family. Yet, she did that all with this man. Curiously humming to herself, Elsa retired to her chambers for bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Courting

**Chapter 4: Courting**

The candles burned brightly on the dining room table as Elsa and Prince Humperdinck dined by its light. Elsa was of the opinion that if any one of these three men was to be her husband, they would have to learn to be part of her family. And that meant, inviting them to the family dinner table.

Anna and her family were not here, though - Joan seemed uncomfortable with the whole process, and Elsa anticipated that adult subjects would come up at these meals, which she planned to also host for Lanford and Inman.

Humperdinck lightly pressed his napkin to his mouth after a satisfying bite. He certainly had excellent table etiquette. Whether he could maintain that etiquette in conversation - now, that was to be the real test.

"A valiant effort on behalf of your kitchen, my Queen," he praised. "I shall bring some of my finest chefs to collaborate with yours when we marry."

"_If_ we marry," Elsa frowned. _And I am not your Queen yet. _

"Of course," Humperdinck dismissed with a wave of his hand, though he did not appear to have heard her. "In any case, there are larger matters to discuss. Namely, your niece's schooling."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow, curious as to where this conversation was going. "Joan has tutors here in the castle," she explained. And that in and of itself had been a hard-won battle. Anna had been an average pupil in her studies, and Kristoff was largely self-taught, having been raised wild by trolls. Both her brother-in-law and sister had very distinct views on education.

"And I am sure they instruct her as best as they are able," Humperdinck conceded smoothly. "But Joan must have nothing less than the best."

"Yes... she must," Elsa agreed, somewhat encouraged, but still having no idea where this conversation was going.

Humperdinck beamed. "I am glad we are in agreement. I will make arrangements for Joan to attend the finest boarding school in Florin..."

"Forgive me," Elsa interjected. "But why boarding school?"

Humperdinck blinked, as if the answer was obvious. "Well, when our little one comes along, we can't have him set upon by a rival now, can we?"

It was taking all of Elsa's self-control to not freeze the table. For him to assume sweet little Joan was a threat to the monarchy - the one she had been _born into_ \- was astonishing. How dare he. How... how _dare_ he!

"My niece is a dear little girl, not an animal," Elsa made clear tersely. "And in any case, the issue of her education is a decision best left up to her parents, not us."

"Well, I will have my discussions with them," Humperdinck promised. "A King's word is higher than any parent's. And with a backwoodsman for a father..." He didn't say it, but the implication was clear.

Elsa abruptly stood up, barely masking her fury. "Well, Prince Humperdinck, this has been a fine meal, but I don't see you and I as being compatible. I apologize for you traveling all this way. You can show yourself out. Servant," she instructed a nearby courtier. "Please send assistants to help the Prince pack his bags." And she swept out of the dining room, leaving a gaping and clueless Prince Humperdinck in her wake.

* * *

"It was really that bad?" Anna winced sympathetically, later that night when she and Elsa were alone in the Queen's private chambers.

Elsa huffed out a steaming breath at the understatement of the century. "He was an _ass_, Anna. Assumed he would get the throne - seemed to expect it! Seemed to know better than you or Kristoff what is best for Joan! Acted as if Joan is some threat to the crown! Oh, and he pretty much called Kristoff a commoner."

Anna seemed amazingly less enraged about it than Elsa was, taking in her sister's rant calmly. "Well, you know what they say: assuming makes an ass out of you and me!" She laughed, but faltered when Elsa didn't join in on the joke. "It doesn't matter - you told him where to shove it; he'll be on the first boat to Florin come morning. And now you have only two suitors, with only one more to ax before you have a husband."

Elsa bit her lip. Anna was right. It was down to Prince Lanford of Gilder and Prince Inman of Hillenyon now. Which one of them would she marry? Elsa knew one point clearly: she wanted to marry for love. But even that posed an uncertain question:

Could she love either one of the men still left jostling for her hand?

* * *

Elsa almost cursed herself for thinking Humperdinck was too little. Because Lanford certainly was too much. At least his activities were.

He always wanted to explore the landscape. He wanted to ride something, where it was horses, reindeer or some other four legged animal that could hold his weight. He didn't want to stay in and rest. He didn't read and he didn't bow down easily.

Elsa had learned to love and appreciate those qualities, and find them in herself as well. But not to this extent.

Yet she kept doing them with him anyway. And not just because it was this week's queenly duty.

When Lanford chopped down a tree, she began to wonder if that….weird feeling in her stomach was how Anna felt when Kristoff split ice apart. When Lanford didn't hesitate to touch and hold her steady during a ride, she didn't find herself cringing at someone other than a family member touching her. When he lifted something heavy, she could have sworn her face didn't look so pale.

If only he would slow down so she could try and think these feelings through.

Elsa was the Queen, so she was within her rights to make him slow down and then some. But she could see the slight boredom and discomfort whenever they just walked around the castle, gardens and library. It was usually enough to make her suggest they go outside after all, and he lit up enough that she felt proud and excited – at first.

Now here they were, hiking across a frozen lake to get back to their sled. Lanford was carrying the body of an elk, which they found already near death during their ride. He mercy killed it and was going to take it back to the castle, for his men to….feast on.

Despite Elsa's love of elk and how many of them were part of her family….the way he carried it on his back, and still marched without delay to the sled was….a noteworthy sight.

Enough that she didn't notice much else. Such as the cracks on the part of the frozen lake she was on. If she had, her powers might have helped her freeze them over. But she was too distracted in more ways than one.

When the ice broke and she fell through it, she didn't feel cold, of course. In a flash, she feared she'd be scared enough to freeze herself over under the water. In the next flash, she saw something else crash through the ice from a distance.

In the next flash, she felt someone taking her arm and lifting her out of the water. It could only be one person.

With some effort, but not a huge amount, Lanford lifted her out and got her into his arms this time. They had been free because he threw the elk down – and through the ice – to come get her.

"You're okay," Lanford breathed his relief. "You're not even shivering."

"You thought I would be?" Elsa questioned, if only to do something other than relax in his arms, bridal style.

"Right, Snow Queen, got it. Wish I'd have remembered that before I threw away dinner," Lanford sighed.

That was what he was focused on too? That still mattered to him? She wasn't shivering or cold, but she still could have been in real danger, on his watch. First he distracted her with his…. talents, and then he winds up more concerned about a lost dinner than her?

Then again, he did save her in the first place. He had no problem lifting her and springing to action in the first place.

Then again again, he was sure keeping her in a….. compromising position of action now. One unbecoming of a Queen.

Then again times infinity, being becoming of a Queen got her nothing by nearly 30 years of…. pent up need.

Yet Queenly manners dictated that she should thank him, on behalf of Arendelle.

But it wasn't Arendelle that leaned in for its Queen's first real, deep kiss.

And it wasn't Arendelle that kissed her back. Or kept holding her in his arms afterwards as he walked over to his sled. Or kissed her again once they sat down in it.

Yet Arendelle perhaps wouldn't have touched the right strap on Elsa's dress, and started to move it back. But Lanford was.

"What…." Elsa began to snap out of it. "Wait, stop! What are you doing?"

"The cold doesn't bother you, right? So being less…. covered up in it isn't a problem for you, right?" Lanford figured. For a split second, Elsa considered figuring that too. A brief, imaginative second.

At least until reality and sanity stepped back in, once the strap was lowered.

"It is a problem! Stop it now!" Elsa commanded. "I am still the Queen, and you are still a _prospective _suitor! This is unbecoming of both of us!"

"Are you…." Lanford started. However, the chill from Elsa's eyes – laced with slight guilt and shame that Lanford couldn't make out – made him think clearer. So did the noisier wind around them.

"My apologies. That was out of line," Lanford got himself to admit. "You inspired me to lose control and let it go. Maybe I did take it too far, but…."

"There's letting it go and then there's….that," Elsa noted, telling him and herself there was a difference they both should have known.

"Right, of course," Lanford admitted. "So….once we get back and go inside….would there still be a difference then? Just so I know and don't get things mixed up again?"

Part of Elsa really wanted to say no. It wanted to throw aside those other doubts about him and just…. throw other things aside. After all this time, she was entitled to it.

"Come on, I saved your life! Whether you could handle the cold or not!" Lanford pointed out. "I should have an…. edge over the Inman guy by now. I've earned it."

Maybe he had, in a way. But that's not what Elsa wanted this to be about it. That's not what she had waited these last several years for.

The part of her that actually felt lust after all thought it was. But Elsa's committee wasn't made up of lust experts. She didn't let herself go through with this whole process for lust. She wanted to feel an emotion for someone other than her family, and it wasn't lust.

If she felt a part of that…. other emotion that started with l, she could justify it. But with a clearer head…. she just couldn't.

"You've earned the eternal gratitude of this kingdom. You will be rewarded…. just not in _that_ way," Elsa got a clear enough head to say. "If that doesn't suit you, I could tell the…. unabridged version of the aftermath of your heroism. The more hands-on version. Regardless of who started it."

Although Lanford might not have been much of a thinker, he did seem to ponder that one. Fortunately for him. "Saving your life is its own reward," he at least said with some sincerity. "Perhaps that's enough heroism for one day."

_Now_ he wanted to take things slow. At the least, the irony didn't make Elsa snap, or feel any other strong emotion, during the sled ride home.

* * *

The ice caps eventually melted, and the blossoms on the trees bloomed. And Elsa tried to put the make-out session and near sexual miss with Lanford out of her mind.

At the very least he had stopped and apologized like a gentleman. That alone probably saved him from being voted off the royal island and allowing Prince Inman to become the new King of Arendelle in a walk.

Besides, that was a whole other factor. Inman. Elsa had dined with him, and the pair had engaged in a stimulating conversation. Inman had amused her by extinguishing the table's various candles, then reigniting them with a snap of his fingers. Elsa wasn't sure what she felt about the Prince, and was somewhere between curious and nervous about finding out.

Thankfully, Elsa was distracted with the planning for Arendelle's Spring Festival. Her Coucil was being very helpful and had gotten off her back about choosing a husband for the time being at least. They probably figured a victor would emerge soon, and none of them had been visibly disappointed when Humperdinck got the boot.

One spring morning, Elsa was wandering the halls, on a break from finalizing Festival details in her study, when she came across a surprising sight:

Inman was curled up in a window seat, reading a book... and Joan was by his side.

"Sound it out," Inman was prompting, in a soothing, rumbling baritone.

"Con... confer... conference," Joan worked through the big girl word.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "Having fun?"

Prince and kindergartener glanced up, the former flushing beet red.

"Hi, Aunt Elsa! Inman was just reading to me from his big kid book!"

Inman scratched at the back of his neck, looking more sheepish. Elsa had no idea why he would be. "She asked... good little reader, too. Um..." he cleared his throat. "Why don't we stop at that chapter for today? Your mother is probably waiting on lunch."

"OK!" Joan chirped. "Thank you, Inman. Same time tomorrow?"

Inman smiled a smile that Elsa hadn't seen before - one that she suspected was reserved just for her niece. "I'll be here!"

"Bye!" Joan squealed and she scampered away.

Inman's gaze traveled back to Elsa to find that she was... smiling at him. He turned even redder, if that was possible. "I'm not really good with kids."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elsa beamed.

Inman let out a bark of a laugh. "You would if you saw me with my nephew back home. He's a couple years younger than Joan, and I never have any idea what to do with him!"

Elsa giggled. She had come to rather like Inman's self-deprecating sense of humor. There was an awkward silence before the Prince asked, "Are you excited for the Spring Festival?"

Elsa huffed. "I will be when the details are put to bed. I have to go back soon after my break." She turned to go when Inman's voice stopped her.

"Elsa!"

She spun back to face him. "Yes?"

Inman was once again doing that thing at the back of his neck, probably a nervous tic. He was still blushing and sounded quite shy. "Would you... like to accompany me... to the Festival?"

Elsa tilted her head, considering him. She had already had a date with Lanford (if you could call a hunting expedition a date), so Inman was due one. And he had asked so sweetly, bashfully. _And_ he had just been caught in the act of spending time with Joan... _willingly_. Humperdinck definitely wouldn't have done that. And Elsa didn't know yet if Lanford had ever sought her niece out. Taken together, Elsa was swayed enough to reply. "Of course I would. You may receive me at my chambers the morning of the Festival."

Inman looked like Elsa had just made his day. "Excellent! I look forward to it!" And he strode off in the direction of his chambers with a new spring in his step. Watching him go with fascination, Elsa smiled to herself and returned to her study.

* * *

Inman blinked rather rapidly upon Elsa greeting him at her chambers in a light and airy sundress, the morning of the Spring Festival. It was the same sundress she had crafted for herself on Anna's 19th Birthday. The pair entered the Festival together with it already in full swing. There was music and games. Elsa crafted personalized snowflakes for Joan and her friends to take home and play with. A popular attraction involved Princess Anna taking Olaf's various body parts and juggling them for the children's amusement.

By late afternoon, Elsa was watching the band from the shaded safety of the Children's Pavilion, most of Arendelle's little ones by her side. The musicians now struck up another lively tune.

"What's that they're playing?" a little boy asked.

"The Ländler. It's a traditional Arendellian folk dance," Elsa explained.

"Can you teach it to us, Auntie Elsa?" Joan asked.

Elsa smiled apologetically to her niece. "Oh, Joan, I haven't danced the Ländler since I was a little girl..."

"Oh, but you must know it! Please?"

"All right. You play the boy. Now, you bow and I curtsy. That's it, take my waist... now step, hop! Step, hop! And turn under... oh, dear!" In their exuberance to turn under, Elsa had put in too much strength, nearly lifting her niece clean off the ground.

"Here: let me," a male voice said at Joan's back. Aunt and niece turned to see Inman smiling down at the little girl. "A truly admirable effort, princess. However, in the interest of maintaining a... manageable height difference, among other things... Madame? May I have the pleasure?" He held out his hand to Elsa. Eyeing him with amusement, Elsa curtsied, taking his hand in acceptance, and they picked up the dance where she and Joan had left off. The step-hops and turn under were flawless, and they moved on to the next part. Elsa danced around Inman, flicking her skirts and Inman clapping in time to the music. They came together again, alternating from palm to palm. From that point forward, neither Elsa nor Inman could take their eyes off each other. They hardly seemed to notice when the song ended, until the smoldering, charged look between them became too much for Elsa. Noticing that Joan was looking curiously between her and Inman, she turned away, feeling her face growing hot, as if Inman had set it on fire himself. The warmth only grew when she felt Inman take her hand and lead her away from the Pavilion.

"Come on, before the little ones start gossiping by morning."

The pair began a lazy stroll down towards the wharf, basked in the setting sun. "Why... why didn't you tell me you could dance? You do it so gracefully," Elsa complimented, praising herself on being brave enough.

Now it was Inman's turn to color himself red. "I researched everything I could on Arendellian culture. When I ran into more... physical challenges, I had my brother help teach me."

Elsa laughed. "He taught you well."

By now, they had reached the fjord, pausing to lean on the railings just beyond it and admire the view. They were right off the port where Elsa had first fled for the mountains, and she suddenly felt compelled to point it out to her companion. She could never explain it, but something about being with Inman made Elsa open up.

"See that harbor there? That's where I crossed the fjord when I fled the Great Freeze."

Inman could detect the bitterness, the regret and self-punishment in her voice. "That spot bothers you, doesn't it?"

She looked to him, silently asking how he knew. Inman shrugged. "When I was a boy, and I came across sites of my... power's influence," (destruction still seemed like a better word, even now) "I used to feel ashamed about standing there, reliving those memories. But as I grew older, my brother helped me to view those places as a badge of honor. Formative to who I was."

"How so?" Elsa asked curiously.

"By making me understand that those places... those moments in time... made me _better_," Inman explained. "Just a stop on the way to the person I am today. Who knows? Someday, you may view the fjord - that harbor - the same way."

Elsa considered his words, and found that, in a way, they made a certain kind of sense. "A new appreciation," she ruminated. She swallowed down a lump in her throat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Inman stared deep into Elsa's eyes, until the tension became too much, and he cleared his throat. "Well: what should we do next?"

Down the steps from them, an elderly fisherman was eyeing the potential couple with increasing amusement. "Why don't you just kiss her instead of talking her to death?"

"How's that?" Inman cupped a hand to his ear. He didn't seem to notice Elsa flushing beet red.

The curmudgeonly fisherman smirked. "I said, Why don't you just kiss her instead of talking her to death?" Hooting, he staggered to his feet. "I swear, you young people..." And he toddled off down the wharf.

For a moment, there was silence, elongated enough that Elsa found herself wondering, _Is he going to kiss me?_ And if he did, would she squirm away, like she had with Lanford? Or would she... pull him closer?

"I... um..." Inman swallowed palpably. "I guess we'd better head back up to the village. Joan will be wondering where we are, never mind Anna."

Elsa blinked, feeling a strange twinge of... disappointment jolt through her. "Oh... yes," the disappointment translating into her voice.

Inman took her hand and squeezed it. "I had a lovely time, Elsa. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." And he lumbered away, back towards the music and lights. Elsa watched him go, actually sad that he hadn't plucked up the courage to kiss her.

And startled to discover that she had _wanted_ him to.


	5. Chapter 5: Vested Interest

**Chapter 5: Vested Interest**

Inman and Elsa were watching Joan playing with Olaf in the Great Hall one morning. The Queen was dividing her attention between observing her niece and reading a book. It was rare that Elsa got to read anything for pleasure, and she relished the opportunity. Back during her isolation, books were the only companions she had, sealed off in her room.

And here she came to one of her most favorite passages, as she ran her fingers through her blonde braid. "_Love can transpose to form and dignity. Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind..._"

"_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind_," she jumped, startled to hear Inman's voice echo the last verse with her in perfect time. She blinked, studying him. "You know Shakespeare?"

Inman shrugged. "Orhan and I had very expensive educations."

Elsa smiled. Rarer than getting to read a book for the mere pleasure of it, was to meet someone who loved literature as much as she did. Her sister was not nearly so cerebral. "Actually, _Romeo and Juliet_ is my favorite play," Elsa confessed.

Inman smirked. "You know, that should surprise me... except it doesn't."

Elsa's mouth dropped open, an awkward laugh teasing the corners of her lips. "I'm sorry?" She wasn't sure whether or not she should take offense.

"All that romance and pining... it's very you," Inman's smirk grew wider, but it seemed to be an affectionate smirk, and not come from a place of teasing.

Wait... maybe not teasing. Was he... actually _flirting_ with her? Elsa's mind whirled as she tried to find a way to flirt back. She had never been good at this, as was made clear by what she blurted out next without thought. "I'd hardly consider myself a romantic, Inman." Really, did the man know her at all?

"No?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Look at Joan." She frowned, not getting his meaning, and he chuckled. "Go on, look at her."

Elsa did, observing how the little girl shrieked in delight whenever Olaf swiped a part of his stomach - just harmless snow - and smushed it along her cheek. The way she seemed to dance around the tiles... the way Anna once had.

"There. Right there," Inman's voice cut through the haze, his tone low. "You're so in love, you don't even know what to do with yourself. It's written all over your face."

Elsa trilled out a laugh, and tilted her head back to him. "She's my niece, Inman. I wouldn't consider that romantic."

"Oh, wouldn't you?" he challenged. "Romance isn't just confined to love and marriage, Elsa. It can extend to anything born out of that. Domesticity. Family life. The bond between parent and child. Maternal instincts... which you seem to have with Joan in spades."

Once again, Elsa found herself caught off-guard by how eruditely and truly Inman spoke. She had come to love these intellectual conversations they had, and it was nice to have a friend who could debate her, who could challenge her, as an equal.

"But, if we're getting back to the subject of romance as it applies to literature... well, there are just so many better things to read."

Elsa gave an awkward laugh, the challenge thrown down. "Like what?"

Inman just smiled, then got to his feet and marched up the Grand Staircase. Curious, Elsa followed him all the way back to his private rooms. She got inside to find Inman taking one of his suitcases and dumping a heap of books out onto the floor. He had his own mobile library.

Elsa gaped. "Have you really read every one of these books?"

Inman frowned. "No, not all of them. Some of them are in Greek." He deadpanned the last so thoroughly that it took a moment for Elsa to catch onto his meaning.

"Was that a joke?" she asked, smiling. "Are you making jokes now?"

Inman couldn't resist an upturn of his lips. "Maybe."

Elsa found herself drifting closer to him, peering deep into those eyes as blue as ice. She was beaming. It was so nice to have someone to talk to, like this. Just to be with. And as she took in all of Inman's face, she realized... she hardly noticed the burn marks on the right side of his face anymore. If anything, they made him more... handsome...

She only realized that she was practically right on top of him, much too close to him, when someone knocked on the open doorway. It was Kai, her Chief of Staff. "My lady, Prince Inman... come quickly!"

As they ran out into the hallway, Elsa could hear screaming from downstairs - Gerda, the head maid, but also a scream that sounded far younger. A little girl's scream...

Inman and Elsa hit the stairwell, where Lanford met them on the landing. He was panting, eyes wild.

"What's happened?" Inman demanded of his rival.

"Intruder," Lanford gasped. "It happened so fast... I didn't see him enter... Arendelle above, where are the guards?"

_Where are they, indeed?_ Elsa frowned, as she held up her skirts to scurry down the grand staircase faster, both of her suitors hot on her heels. When she rounded the corner of the banister, her blood ran cold, as she looked upon a very familiar face.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was in their Great Hall, a sword to little Joan's throat. The little girl was struggling and whimpering, tears streaming down her face. Off to one side, Gerda was in hysterics, Anna and Kristoff by her side. Elsa noted her brother-in-law was tense, every muscle in him burning and ready for action. She knew that her sister's husband had experience taking down wild animals in the wilderness, during his harvesting travels - encounters largely born out of self-defense or his need to protect Sven. If Kristoff thought he could get away with it, and moved fast enough... he would seize the chance to take down Hans.

Except Hans held all the cards - all wrapped up in Kristoff's little girl. Elsa knew it, and yet she was fully prepared to conjure an icicle and punch it a one-way ticket straight between the evil sadist's eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah, Elsa - if I see even a single snowflake, her blood gets all over the carpet," Hans warned, as if he could read the Queen's thoughts. To emphasize his point, he pressed the blade tighter into Joan's neck, so that a bead of blood appeared. Joan whimpered.

"You touch that little girl again, and I'll kill you." The voice was low, growled out like an animal, and everyone jumped upon discovering that the threat was leveled by Inman.

Hans blinked, his gaze snapping to Inman, and once he got over his shock at the man's face, he laughed cruelly. "And how does a beast like you propose to do that?" Almost unconsciously, Elsa felt her blood boil even more sharply upon Inman being called a _beast_.

Inman's brow furrowed. His eyes swiveled to Kristoff, and the two men locked eyes. _Stand down_, Inman seemed to be saying, _I got this_. Though it clearly pained him to do so, Kristoff did. Turning his attention back to Hans, Inman merely raised both sets of his thumb and forefinger...

And then snapped them together.

With a whoosh, flames suddenly appeared on Hans' forearms, licking up hungrily towards his biceps. With a strangled yelp and then a scream, Hans did exactly what Inman wanted him to do: he let go of Joan. Inman smirked. _Light 'em up_.

"Joan, move NOW!" Inman bellowed. The little princess obeyed, flying into Elsa's arms. The Queen locked eyes with her fiery suitor, and the pair spoke with no words. She quickly flitted up the grand staircase with Joan in her grasp.

Even though he was burning, Hans made to follow them. Lanford moved in to intercept him, but with a wave of his hand, Inman conjured a gust of warm air to send the fire spreading across the staircase, effectively separating the two men. Hans' face contorted into a frustrated snarl, his irises locking with those of Inman through the wall of flames.

"Get out!" Inman growled.

Still burning himself, Hans was left with no choice but to flee. Guards burst into the hall just then, long overdue, and Inman ordered them, "After him!" The soldiers readily obeyed. Finally, Inman swirled his wrist and the flames were sucked into oblivion as quickly as they appeared. Ignoring the amazed stares from Lanford, Anna, Gerda and Kristoff, the Prince of Hillenyon turned on his heel and prepared to follow in the direction Elsa and Joan had gone.

But not before he was barreled into from behind, as Princess Anna nearly knocked him down in a hug, tears splashing onto his front.

"You crazy, wonderful Prince!" she sobbed. "He's definitely a crazy risk-taker, isn't he, Kristoff?"

"Crazier than a bloodhound," Kristoff chuckled, coming to his wife's side. "Man, you're worth more than I ever gave you credit for."

Inman blinked in surprise. Kristoff had never been anything but nice and friendly to him. He supposed that impressing the Prince Consort was a nice feather in his cap. And that he and the Princess were so grateful... well, that meant a lot.

* * *

Elsa burst into her private chambers and threw herself and Joan down on the bed. Covering the little girl, Elsa broke down in sobs. "Ohhhhh... Oh God..." Not once did she let her niece go, even as Joan squirmed, begging to be let up.

"I'm fine, Auntie, really."

Elsa finally got a hold of herself and began kissing Joan everywhere she could reach. "Oh, God... my little girl... I almost lost you..." Frantic, Elsa ran for the door and locked it - almost directly in poor Kai's face.

"Kai, tell my servants to leave me in peace and cancel all my appointments. I shall remain here with my niece."

"As you wish, my Queen."

* * *

"There's sweet music here that softer falls than petals from blown roses on the grass. Or night dews on still waters between walls of shadowy granite in a gleaming pass. Music that brings sweet sleep down from the blissful skies..."

It was deep night now, and Elsa was reading Joan to sleep with one of her favorite books. Noticing that the little girl had drifted off to sleep, Elsa softly closed the book, set it aside on the nightstand. Kissing her niece's forehead, she moved to turn out the light.

"Auntie Elsa?" Joan's voice pinged into the darkness barely blanketed.

"Hmm?" Elsa purred, turning her head back.

"Did Hans hold that sword up because he wanted to hurt me?"

Elsa's heart shattered at how innocently the question was posed. What could she say? How to answer a question like that? And even if she could, what would that say about Hans? "No," she soothed, even if she was still unsure if that was a lie - only Hans could reveal his true motivations. "I think he targeted you to hurt Mommy and me. Hans, your mother and I... we have a history. There is a lot of hatred there. But it's not something we're going to expose you to." She gazed down at Joan with crippling love. "I'll never let anybody hurt you."

Elsa kissed Joan again, and then drew her closer against her. "Come here, go to sleep," she soothed.

It was close to a half an hour later when Elsa finally emerged from her chambers for the first time almost all day. She didn't mind that Joan had fallen asleep in her bed - the castle was silent at this hour, and she could make do with sleeping in her study; she'd done it before.

"I told you so. The motherly bond you have with that child... it's inspiring."

Elsa jumped nearly a foot in the air, and almost screamed, clapping a hand to her mouth and whirling around to find Inman leaning against the opposite wall.

"You startled me!" she gasped.

Inman held up his hands in a sign of peace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." He jerked his head towards the closed bedroom door. "She OK?"

Elsa huffed. "I think we'll know more in the morning. If she isn't traumatized for life, it'll be a miracle." The comment made her mind turn back to the skirmish for the first time all day, and she choked down a sob. Her body shook. "That... monster! How could someone be so cruel as to threaten a little girl?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Inman rumbled.

"And I played right into his hands... I could do nothing to stop it!"

"That isn't your fault. From what I gathered and the stories I've heard, you and he have a history," Inman pointed out.

His soothing voice brought Elsa's attention back to him. "And _you_..." she sighed, smiling with adoration; she sounded almost lovesick. "You stepped up wonderfully, by the way. But why didn't you go for the punk's hands?"

Inman blinked in surprise and almost horror. "Why would I? If I'd done that, I might have burned Joan indirectly, and that's the _last_ thing I wanted!"

Elsa nodded, the point taken. A moment's pause, and then: "Do you really think Hans would have hurt Joan?"

Inman opened his mouth to give a ready reply and then closed it, walking it back. "My gut tells me no," he says. "My head... I don't know. People can do ludicrous things if pushed hard enough. Take it from someone who knows."

"Oh, I do know," Elsa muttered dryly.

"That was different. When you froze the kingdom, you did it as a reaction to something rational... or at least, what you thought was rational at the time."

"And that was?"

"Fear," Inman drove his point home. "You don't think Hans was afraid, too? Granted, his fear was irrational, and heaven only knows what his motivations were. But he had enough of his wits about him to tie your hands."

Elsa hung her head. "I know," she admitted. "People judge me..."

"Before they even know me," she and he spoke at once. Their eyes locked, charged. Inman cleared his throat.

"But so what if Hans fears you? He doesn't matter. And if it's any consolation, I don't fear you; I never have."

Elsa blushed, her eyes pricking with tears. "I don't fear you, either. Never have, never will," she admitted sincerely. A pause, and then: "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything. For saving Joan. I still can't believe you did that."

"Is it so hard to believe that?" Inman riddled. "Joan is dear to you. Ergo, what is dear to you is dear to me."

He didn't know he was somewhat echoing Kristoff's words from years ago. But Elsa did. She thought back to that moment, when she had pondered about whether love was transitive or analogous.

But was it really that simple (or complex, depending on how you looked at it), as she sensed Inman drifting closer to her? Was it really that simple as... Inman loved Elsa because she loved Joan? And that he also just loved Joan anyway? Elsa knew that Kristoff loved her, Elsa, simply for her sake, as well as loved her because she loved his precious Anna. Was it so much of a stretch to wonder that Inman loved Elsa simply for Elsa's sake, as well as loved her because she had others whom she loved deeply?

Inman was much too close now, Elsa could feel his hands at her at her hips. Somehow, her arms had ended up draped about his neck (how did they get there?) _He's going to kiss me_, she thought dreamily. His lips were hovering over hers...

A throat clearing made them snap apart. A maid had wandered into the hallway. She bowed, looking as flustered as the pair felt. "Prince Inman, your bed is turned down."

"Thank you," he croaked out and stepped away from Elsa. "Good night," he murmured.

"Good night," Elsa whispered, gazing after him, her heart swelling, but also twinging at another missed opportunity.


	6. Chapter 6: The Queen's Choice

**Chapter 6: The Queen's Choice**

Elsa stood before the two men who still might become her future King. Scattered about them were cases of luggage and other traveling gear.

The royal family was going to embark on a few days excursion up into the mountains, to Elsa's Ice Palace. It would give the Queen some well-earned rest and the some quality family time with her sister, brother-in-law and niece.

But more than this, this was a test. A test to see who could be trusted to watch over Arendelle in the Queen's stead. Anna had placed her faith in Hans to do so during the Great Freeze, and that faith had been misguided. Elsa was eager to discover if her two suitors had better integrity.

"On my honor," Inman promised. "Arendelle will be in safe hands."

Elsa smiled warmly at him, and before she could second-guess herself, she pecked him on the cheek. She then smiled at Lanford, though still passing him as though he was merely a necessary presence. "We'd best be off."

"Bye!" Joan waved, as the royal family departed.

As soon as the carriage was but a speck in the distance, Inman crossed towards the sitting room and fireplace just off of Princess Anna and Prince Consort Kristoff's private residence. He had found it to be a nice place to read his books. Of course, it was the same quarters where Han had executed his betrayal of Anna. If Inman had only known that part of the story, he would have been better prepared.

At least, better prepared for the chair that came crashing down on his back.

The blow didn't knock the Prince of Hillenyon out, but it did daze him, sending him sprawling to his knees. Nevertheless his attacker was moving just as slowly, allowing Inman time to whirl up to his feet and around, to see that it was...

Lanford. He might have known.

"You never give up, Fire Boy, do you? _You never give up!_" The last was screamed in rage as the other prince came at Inman, but he ducked the swing before kicking Lanford in the groin. Inman rammed his fist full into Lanford's face once he doubled over.

Had the man gone mad? "Lanford, this isn't you!" Inman tried to placate, although he pretty much figured it wouldn't do much good. "You don't understand!"

"Oh, don't I?" Lanford sneered, oddly keeping a good body's distance away from Inman. Inman guessed why - Lanford now knew about his fire powers, and rightly feared them. "I don't see that Elsa will only pay attention to you? It's always 'Inman this' and 'Inman that' - and all I get is a kiss with tongue! But no, all she has time for is you! Why do you think I've had to do all I can just to be noticed? You think Hans, the witless wonder, would have ever made it into the castle and gotten the little brat if I didn't give him the cheat codes that led him straight to her?"

Inman decided to set aside for the moment that Elsa had at some point kissed Lanford, and he did so by not giving any of his envy away on his face. His first instinct was to assume that Lanford was lying... but that couldn't be right. Inman had spent a lifetime becoming skilled in getting a read on people. And he had learned that people in great emotional distress almost never speak anything less than the truth. Which meant that if Lanford was being truthful about Elsa kissing him, then he was also being honest about apparently letting Hans into the castle. Only one question remained... had manipulation been involved? Had Hans manipulated Lanford into thinking he could pose as a hero, and use the useful idiot for his own ends? Or had Lanford manipulated Hans, agreeing to sponsor Hans' quest for revenge in the hopes that the staged scene might earn him the crown? Inman was inclined to guess the latter scenario, until he remembered that Hans had once been after the throne of Arendelle himself, so why play any game that allowed some other individual a crack at it?

Regardless of who got played by whom, both possibilities still placed Lanford squarely in the wrong, delivering the little princess temporarily into the hands of a madman. Which meant either one of two things: Lanford was either himself a devious madman, besotted by jealously, or the biggest _dumbfuck_ this side of the Southern Isles. Either way, that made Lanford dangerous, to the royal family, to Arendelle... and to Elsa.

Inman knew what he had to do. It was time to either hunt or be hunted, and sadly for him, Lanford was an accomplished hunter. But Inman had powers (and, he gambled, better brains) than this guy did, which meant he would have to outsmart him. Irrespective of how he did it, the objective remained the same: Lanford had to be placed out of contention. If Inman had to make that decision for Elsa and take it to its... deadliest conclusion, so be it.

Inman's inner thoughts had allowed Lanford to go on the attack again. This time, he took a risk and tackled his rival, all the while keeping Inman's arms pinned close to his sides. It was a smart strategy, Inman had to concede, as they grappled their way through the castle - as long as his hands were occupied, Inman could not let loose his fire powers and become a human flamethrower.

Lanford threw them both through a window, onto the shingled rooftops of the castle along one turret. Both men bounced apart for a moment, tumbling down until a balcony broke their fall just below. Inman had barely struggled to his feet before Lanford sent him reeling with one punch.

Yeah. This was _definitely_ a fight to the death.

* * *

The royal carriage was barely into the foothills when Elsa got the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Something...

She jolted upright. Involving Inman.

"Coachman, turn around," she ordered briskly.

"What?" Kristoff and Joan almost whined it, looking disappointed.

"Turn around _now_!" Elsa ordered. The coachman obeyed, clicking the reins and flying back to the palace.

* * *

Inman braced his body for Lanford barreling into him again. The latter prince had now kept up with a steady barrage, using his sheer physicality to keep Inman off-balance. That was clearly the hunter's only hope, to avoid getting incinerated.

And along with these physical bombardments, Lanford had been merciless in his taunts.

"You really think Elsa would love a thing like you?" he mocked, jabbing with a fist the size of a small cannonball. "With _that_ face? That is the face of Arendelle's future king? Oh, please, she despises you! Especially when I can offer her everything!"

Inman ducked and swung back, trying not to let Lanford get inside his head. He knew that what the blonde prince was saying was not true, but the mind can play great tricks on people, and their emotions. For all his internal ugliness, Lanford was indeed handsome. And Inman... still had burn marks on his face. Why shouldn't Elsa choose the most attractive of the pair? And was Arendelle really big enough for two powerful people?

Lanford laughed cruelly. "It's over, Inman! Elsa's _mine_!" And he sent a fist into Inman's spine, beating him down to the balcony stone.

"NO!" It was a cry like sweet music, and Inman knew that voice anywhere. The voice that had thanked him for saving Joan's life. The voice that had laughed with him. The voice that had sung a tiny little princess to sleep. _Elsa_...

It was like a bolt of lightning coursed through him. Elsa's voice was the shot in the arm he needed. Strength renewed, Inman leapt to his feet, royally pissed - enough to close a hand around Lanford's throat. And _squeeze_. And _heat_ his hand - warm it as hot as an oven, although no flames yet appeared there. Yet it was still enough to make Lanford squirm, compounded by his struggle to get air.

Inman felt nothing but seething hatred. This was the man who would have had seen Joan put in harm's way, all to advance his own glory. This was the man who would love only the crown once he had it, and not the beautiful woman ruling by his side. This man - no, this weak little mouse - now squealing in his grasp, was no prince. Not even a hunter. He was not human at all.

And people called Inman the monster.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please don't hurt me!" Lanford was squeaking, sounding almost like a little girl. Except Joan had never, ever sounded pathetic. She was adorably beautiful compared to this.

And as Inman thought of Joan, he found himself thinking of Elsa, and how she had allowed love to thaw, allowed love to guide her actions. A love that could translate into forgiveness, decency. Mercy...

Even if Lanford was the farthest away from deserving it. Slowly, Inman dropped him to the stone.

"Run. Run away, little boy... and _never_ return."

"INMAN!" From the shattered window above, Elsa now appeared, reaching out a hand.

Inman briefly wondered what had taken her so long, since he had heard her scream clearly from the direction of the palace courtyard. She could have conjured an ice bridge to get to the balcony if she really wanted to, but perhaps she was too afraid of that risking further harm to him. It didn't matter now. She was here, and no man alive could keep Inman from her. "Elsa," he deflated in relief. And though his muscles burned from the fight, and not from any fire he could have wielded, Inman climbed hand over hand to meet her. Elsa smiled in absolute relief, encouraging.

"Take my hand..."

He cradled her face in his hands instead. "You came back..."

Smiling, Elsa closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. They were both so lost in their own reunion that neither of them noticed...

The pain sank into Inman's side out of nowhere. He gritted his teeth, clamping down on the scream, and flailed, wildly and hard. There was a gasp, a yelp, Elsa's fingers grasped at his wrist and held fast -

As Lanford plummeted off the roof and fell to his death with a scream.

* * *

Working together, Elsa managed to Inman and herself back through the broken window and into the private sitting room. Gingerly, she lay Inman back onto the carpet. His breathing was already labored, and he winced gamely through the pain.

"Elsa..."

She smiled with affection, tearfully.

"You came back... how... why..."

"Of course I came back... I should have sensed something was not right about leaving you alone. This is all my fault, I should have gotten here sooner - I should never have left you at all. It was a stupid test..."

"Maybe it's better this way..." Inman shrugged, but even this took effort and brought a spasm of pain.

"Ssh, don't talk like that. We're together now. You won. You won my heart a long time ago. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see..."

Inman reached a hand up to caress Elsa's face, finger the long blonde braid he adored so much. "At least I get to see you one more time..."

Elsa broke into something between a sob and a strangled laugh. "And you say _I'm_ the romantic one!" Soothed simply by being in his presence, she turned her face into his palm and kissed it, but was startled to find it retract back. Inman sank the rest of the way to the floor and lay uncomfortably, frighteningly still.

Elsa gasped. "No... No! Please, please, please don't leave me!" She bent over him, weeping. And because she had never had the chance to tell him, she finally admitted the words aloud. "_I love you!_"

For a while, there was silence, as Elsa's tears fell onto his upturned face. And then...

The tears froze. And the frozen tears seemed to be absorbed into Inman's face, the power flowing throughout his body. Inman sprang into the air, out of Elsa's lap, as blue light encased him. Elsa stood, watching intently.

As quickly as it had started, the ice-blue light faded, and Inman floated back to Earth, landing on his feet. And when he turned back around, Elsa was astonished...

The burn marks on the right side of his face... they were _gone_...

But despite that, there could be no doubt who stood before her. "It _is_ you!" she cried, breaking out into a beaming smile. With joy, Elsa ran into his arms and exuberantly hugged him. She felt his smile. "Elsa..." he murmured. And she had barely stepped out of the embrace when Inman suddenly titled her head back and gave her a long kiss.

It was a kiss that knocked the breath out of Elsa's lungs. She gasped, and stumbled back a little bit, allowing Inman to slip a hand about her waist and pull her close. It was a kiss full of apology, full of thankfulness, and full of deep, deep love. It was a kiss full of enchantment - far more enchanting than the fairy tales Elsa read to Joan before bedtime, the ones she herself had read as a little girl. And as Elsa and Inman embraced and kissed, a tornado of flames and flurries began swirling around them, making the couple hold each other closer. Somewhere all at once nearby and far, far away, a piercing shriek could be heard, as fireworks whizzed and exploded into the sky above Arendelle's castle.

At long last, Inman and Elsa broke apart. Licking her very kissed mouth, Elsa broke out into an amused, pleased smile.

"You are most bold, sir. Most bold indeed." And then, beaming, Elsa slung an arm across Inman's shoulder and kissed him passionately herself. The kiss quickly grew out of control, until Inman was peppering kisses all over Elsa's face. Each kiss was like a warm flame, and it felt so impossibly _good_, that Elsa could do nothing but close her eyes in raptured bliss. Finally, her prince's worship of her stopped, and they gazed into each other's eyes. Smiling, the couple shared a final, chaste kiss.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Elsa turned about happily in Inman's arms, resting her body against his chest, to find it was Anna's amused voice coming from the doorway, behind which also stood Kristoff and a practically dancing Joan. Inman and Elsa glanced to them, then back to each other.

It came blasting out at the same moment.

"Will you marry me?" Queen and Prince burst out laughing, at having proposed marriage to each other at the same time.

"Yes!" Elsa laughed. And she leaned in and kissed her prince again.

* * *

The bearded and crowned man knelt before the Queen, his forehead rested on her hand. He was the well-aged image of his younger brother, how Inman might look in five years.

It told Elsa that she had much to look forward to.

"I wager that Inman must have been born under a lucky star... to be blessed with a bride and Queen as beautiful as you."

Elsa tried and failed not to blush. "You are most _definitely_ Inman's brother," she welcomed King Orhan from Hillenyon.

The wedding was commanded to be arranged as soon as possible. Elsa and Inman would wed in the same chapel that had hosted the wedding of Anna and Kristoff, where Elsa had been coronated nearly a decade earlier. Anna got to joyfully return the favor of escorting her sister down the aisle, Elsa wearing an icy white dress she had conjured herself. Inman took Elsa's hands in his own, and the Holy Man blessed them. Then it was time for the royal couple to exchange rings and vows.

"I, Elsa of Arendelle, promise to love and cherish you..." Elsa swore. And then, she tacked on to the edge of her proclamation of love, "I love my husband."

The Bishop pronounced Elsa and Inman husband and wife, and they enthusiastically kissed to cheers. When they broke apart, Elsa leaned her forehead against his with a smile. "We're married," she whispered. She couldn't believe it. She was _married_. She was in love, and she was married. Then, she watched with pride as Inman knelt before the altar so he could be crowned King of Arendelle.

As the royal couple came back up the aisle, Elsa and Anna tearfully embraced. "I'm not alone anymore!" Elsa voiced aloud.

Anna beamed back mistily. "You've never been alone, darling. And you've got a husband now to boot!"

* * *

Inman practically kicked the door down as he swept Elsa off her feet, carrying her into... _their_ chambers in style. After he set her down gracefully, Elsa fixed her husband with her most encouraging smile. Though she was nervous, there was no one else she trusted more. No one else she would rather share this with. "Proceed, my King."

Kissing her gently, Inman gently undressed Elsa, deftly casting aside the straps of her wedding dress. The moon was high in the sky, basking the newlyweds in its glow.

Awkward giggling and tenderly uncertain movements made it clear that the King and Queen were both innocent in the ways of the world. But they learned together, and before long, the pair were naked and squirming on the bed, Inman's kisses alighting across Elsa's skin like fire. And when his mouth touched the petals of her sex, Elsa cried out.

"Oh, Inman, _please_! Oh please, oh please, oh _please_..." Finally, with a tiny whimper, she came all around him. Inman soon followed deep within her.

"I... I love you," Elsa panted, trying to find coherent thoughts as she came down from her high.

"I know. I love you, too," Inman rumbled. And sharing a gentle peck, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms, together at last.


	7. Chapter 7: Our Niece

**Chapter 7: Our Niece**

"Elsa, you don't have to worry; it's not like we're going to burn the palace down..." Anna soothed, as she and her family stood in the castle courtyard, ready to see Elsa and Inman off on their honeymoon up at the Ice Palace.

"You won't," Elsa smirked. "But Kristoff and Olaf might."

"Elsa!" Kristoff gawped.

"I joooke," Elsa drew out, smiling affectionately. Inman sidled up to her and kissed his wife's cheek.

"You really need to give our family more credit, honey."

_Our family_, Elsa thought, beaming at how nice that sounded. For Inman was part of the family now.

Joan must have been entertaining similar thoughts, for her brow was now furrowed, as she strode with purpose up to her aunt's husband and tugged on his sleeve.

"Inman?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" Joan blushed and swayed shyly back and forth under his kind gaze.

"May... may I call you Uncle Inman?"

Elsa gasped, her eyes swimming with tears. Anna appeared in no better shape, though she was fighting more valiantly to hide her emotions well. Inman, meanwhile, knelt down so that he was at eye level with the little princess.

"Well, Joan... what you call me, now that's up to you," he pondered. "I would very much like it if you called me Uncle, but Inman is still just fine, too."

"Um... Joanie," Anna tried to cut in. "Maybe it would be best if you tested out Uncle Inman for a while - after all, he and Auntie are married now..."

"With all due respect to your role as the parent, Anna, that opinion is not relevant here. And I say that with the greatest regard and affection," Inman interrupted measuredly. "All that matters right now is how Joan feels."

Anna closed her mouth sharply, conceding the point. Joan shuffled on the balls of her feet for a moment, playing with her skirt before saying, "I like Uncle Inman very much."

Inman smiled the widest smile anyone had ever seen. And then he did something he had never allowed himself to do before, and that was to cover his niece's face with kisses, Joan giggling all the way. "See you soon, kid," he murmured. He stood and waved to his in-laws. "Goodbye, all!" And he offered his hand to help Elsa into the carriage.

"Be safe!" Kristoff called out, leaning his head on Anna's shoulder as the carriage rode off into the sunset.

Elsa watched through the back window, keeping her gaze on her family until the last. As soon as the castle was out of sight, she faced front. "Stop the carriage."

The carriage pulled up to a halt. Inman glanced to his wife.

"Elsa...?"

She nearly tackled him, kissing him so wildly that her tongue breached his mouth with no effort. After several passionate moments, she jumped away, panting, breathless.

"I love you," Elsa got out, saying it so helplessly that the very declaration nearly made her weep. "You gave her a choice. Not many men would have done that."

"She _deserved_ a choice," Inman pointed out. "She's a part of this family too. Plus, she's a special kid."

Elsa smiled softly. "That's partly because she has a special uncle."

* * *

It wasn't very long before the family faced another departure and temporary separation. The King and Queen and Joan were saying goodbye to the Princess and Prince Consort on the wharf. Kristoff and Anna were going across the sea to represent Arendelle at a wedding. In the meantime, Joan was to stay in the care of her aunt and uncle.

"Don't worry," Inman promised, clasping his brother-in-law's hand. "We'll take care of everything!"

Elsa embraced Anna, then Kristoff, pecking the mountain man on the cheek and going back in for another hug. "Sail safe," she implored. No matter how many years passed, she would never stop fearing the ocean, after it had taken away her and Anna's parents.

Anna and Kristoff boarded the ship, and waved goodbye from the railing, knowing that Joan would be in safe hands.

* * *

"And _up_ we go!" Inman hollered with joy, as he and Elsa skipped with Joan through the villages in town, swinging their arms high so that their niece was lifted clean off her feet. Joan shrieked with glee at being suspended in the air for just a moment, and then floating safely back to Earth. As the little royal family frolicked through the streets of Arendelle, their subjects observed them from the windows and street corners.

"What an enchanting little family!" marveled the butcher.

"Their Majesties are so dear with the little Princess. It makes me wish for them to have their own child someday," the milkmaid sighed.

* * *

She could almost feel the sharp blade against her throat again, the dream was so real...

Joan woke up crying out, gasping, from the nightmare. Flying out of bed, she scurried down the hallway to Mommy and Daddy's room, as she always did when she had a nightmare. To go and sleep in their bed. Finding it locked, and remembering that her parents were not due back by sea for another two days, Joan tried the next best thing: Auntie and Uncle's chambers. The door yielded to her mercifully quickly, and she sprinted for the mattress. She was still so consumed by her terror that she did not notice the mattress was moving, did not hear the moaning and sighing coming from the adults wriggling on it. Joan simply launched herself onto Auntie Elsa and Uncle Inman's bed and found a space right between them. Burrowing herself against Auntie's side, she heard Elsa let out something between a gasp and a yelp.

"Oh, Joanie! What... what's wrong, sweetheart?" Her voice was light and airy, though now more strangled. Behind Joan, she could hear hisses and even something that sounded like a bad word, a big kid word - what adults would call a curse.

The mattress and all atop it became noticeably more silent. Enveloping herself in Auntie and Uncle's warmth, Joan snuggled down to sleep, feeling safe again. Over her tiny head, she vaguely heard Auntie and Uncle whispering, but could not make out what they were saying.

"I thought you locked the door," Elsa breathed.

"Yes, and I thought _you_ froze it," Inman whispered back.

"I wasn't exactly thinking of that while you were _undressing_ me!" Elsa hissed back. "Besides, she usually runs into her parents' room when she has a nightmare." Then Elsa remembered, and she whined helplessly. "Except... they're not back yet... oh, darling, I'm so sorry -"

Inman interrupted her, kissed her squarely on the lips before she could object.

"It's fine. Be with her. Good night. I'm going to sleep." He rolled over, and Elsa had to cover Joan's eyes so that only she got a clear view of her husband's bare buttocks.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Inman," Joan said meekly, sensing that she had done something wrong.

"Don't apologize, Joanie. You didn't do... anything wrong," Inman got through a yawn. A minute later, his even breathing told the girls that he was asleep.

Joan nuzzled her face close to Elsa's breast, realizing she could feel skin upon the skin of her cheek. Also, Auntie Elsa didn't just feel warm, she felt... hot.

"Auntie, you're sweaty. Why aren't you wearing your nightgown?"

She felt Elsa's breath quicken. "It's... hot in here, sweetheart," Elsa excused lamely.

Content in that answer, Joan burrowed against her aunt tighter still, as for the time being, Auntie Elsa was the closest thing she had to her mother. Silence settled over the darkness for a good several minutes, until Joan pierced both with the question:

"Auntie?"

Elsa sighed sleepily. "Yes, precious one?"

"... Where do babies come from?"

She got nothing in response for over a full minute. And then Elsa squeaked:

"Ask your mother."


	8. Chapter 8: Your Cousin Joan

**Chapter 8: Your Cousin Joan**

Inman stared at his wife with a disbelief that was rapidly morphing into adoration. It was taking every trick he knew not to break down weeping. He had always considered himself a pretty unemotional person... at least until Elsa had entered his life.

"You're... the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, you know that?" And he became nearly giddy when he pondered how much more beautiful she would become.

Elsa bit back a smile, her cheeks tinging pink, and sidled closer. "How much do you want me right now?" she flirted.

The look her husband sent her was hooded, his eyes smoldering. "_Desperately_," he growled.

Elsa's breath hitched, and she tried to ignore how her knickers suddenly felt very damp. Reaching out a hand, she caressed it along her lover's right cheek. It was smooth - he must have shaved that morning - and she found that she liked it this way most of all. She studied his face contemplatively. "You know... it wouldn't matter to me if you still had your burn scars. You would still look so _handsome_ \- the most handsome man in the world."

Inman gaped. "Really?"

Elsa grinned gently. "Really. Because I know how beautiful you are on the inside too." She had never voiced that aloud before - any of it. But she knew, in her heart of hearts, that Inman felt the same way about her.

Indeed, when her husband spoke next, his voice sounded strained and misty. "I love you," he croaked. "I love how a gentle word or smile from you can keep my spirits lifted. I love how wisely and fairly you rule over this kingdom, and how you open your heart. I love how _damn sexy_ you look whenever you're playing mother to our niece. I just... I love you!"

And Inman and Elsa embraced, melting into a desperate kiss. Elsa purred and mewled like a hungry kitten. "Hmmm... Mmmm... Inman... my Inman... my love..." The King and Queen became so involved, their mouths fused together, it was difficult to tell whose lips were whose.

The doors to the Queen's private study suddenly crashed open, and Anna more or less stumbled in. Elsa let out a yip, jumping away from her Inman as her cheeks rouged. She hated to be interrupted while she was openly kissing her husband, but perhaps it was payment in kind. She had walked in on Anna and Kristoff before, sometimes in various stages of undress.

"You asked to see me, sister?" Anna asked.

"Um... yes," Elsa replied, smoothing down her dress and attempting to appear less flustered.

"Unless..." And Anna impishly failed to hide her amusement. "This is a bad time...?"

"No, it's all right, Anna; I have a meeting soon, anyway." Inman kissed Elsa's hand, then her cheek, then her lips softly. "See you soon, my Queen."

"Can't wait," Elsa trilled back, watching him depart. As soon as he was gone, Anna sighed.

"Ugh, you two are so adorable, I can't even deal!" She swooned onto a sofa, kicking her feet up and making herself at home. "Now, out with it: what's this all about?"

Elsa came over and took Anna's hands in her own. "Well, you remember that story I told you when you came back from the wedding a couple of weeks ago? The one in which Inman and I nearly corrupted your daughter's innocence?"

Anna smirked. "You didn't _corrupt her innocence_. She was too freaked out or still half-asleep to notice. In any event, Kristoff thought it was funny."

"Why, I don't know," Elsa shook her head. "That crazy mountain man..." She blinked, trying to get back on topic. "Anyway, let's just say your daughter didn't interrupt us before we... got something out of it."

Anna sat up straight for once in her life, eyes narrowing at her sister curiously. "Elsa...?"

"I'm pregnant!" Elsa squeaked.

Anna screamed and the next second, she was tackling her sister to the floor, both of them laughing and crying and hugging. "Oh God, you have to teach me everything you know about being an aunt!"

Elsa smirked. "I don't know if one size fits all, kid. Your Joanie is pretty low maintenance. I might not be able to say the same for my own little one."

"Oh, I can handle any baby," Anna dismissed. "It's my hubby who's going to have a problem. I think he still has to go to Grand Pabbie for bathing advice for Joanie!"

Elsa made a face. "Bathing advice from trolls? Ew."

* * *

Nine months later, Elsa was starting to wonder if having a baby was a good idea.

From what she remembered pacing outside of a locked door six years earlier (my, how the tables had turned then!), Anna had not had an easy labor. A few well-placed curses had made their way through the varnished wood. And right now, Elsa was doing her level-best to top that.

However, in the next second, she would burst into tears and apologize profusely. Inman's expression never wavered from anything other than abject devotion, as he kissed her again and again.

"I'm sorry!" Elsa wept. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't. Believe me, I've heard worse," her husband soothed. "Now, just focus on welcoming our baby."

"Our baby," Elsa tried out the words on her tongue. "My God, it's really happening..."

The midwife instructed her to push, and Elsa bore down, nearly crushing Inman's fingers in one hand, and Anna's in the other. At long last, Elsa's screams of agony were joined by the wails of an infant.

"It's a girl!"

"YES!" Anna pumped her fist. "Ooh, Kristoff is out of _so_ much money!"

The pain only just beginning to wear off, Elsa glowered. "You _gambled_ on my baby's gender? Anna! That behavior is _not_ fit for a princess!" Out of the corner of her eye, she caught what looked like a smirk. "You stop that laughing!" she snapped at Inman. "You should be upset too!"

"I am, dearest," Inman promised, even as he held back a chortle. "But what can I say? That's Anna for you."

"Whoa, whoa, I thought all the snippiness stopped _after_ the baby was born!" Kristoff chuckled nervously, as he came in at last with Joan in his arms. He was greeted by a very rude gesture from his sister-in-law - a gesture which he shielded Joan's eyes from barely in time. Anna at least had the heart to gasp in mortification.

Elsa finally calmed down when the midwife placed the baby in her arms. One look at her, and the Queen knew that the name she had decided on weeks ago was the right one.

"Annabelle," she crooned. Behind her, she heard a very satisfying gasp, then a whimper... and finally Anna burst into tears. Elsa craned her neck around and kissed her sister's tear-stained cheek. "I love you. I should do nothing less than honor you with the name of my baby."

Anna glanced around her sister to Inman, her eyes asking if he had known about this. Inman smiled and dipped his head in approval. There had been no objection when Elsa had come to him with the idea; he thought it was noble and sweet.

Kristoff finally managed to place six-year-old Joan onto the bed. She curiously crawled up to her Auntie's side, as Elsa guided Annabelle to her breast for her first feeding.

"Hello," Joan murmured timidly to the tiny little creature. "I don't know if they told you, but I'm your cousin, Joan."

A sob came bubbling up from Elsa, even as she held out the baby to Joan with a beaming smile. Then yet another audible cry followed, this time from the foot of the bed. Inman identified the source with almost abject horror.

"Not you too!"

"I'm not blubbering," Kristoff denied, even though he very much was. "You're freaks!" he batted their judgment away.

And as Inman glanced around at his complete family - he had a _family_ \- even he could not stop the tears that came to his eyes.

* * *

Joan watched through the bars of the crib as a year-old Annabelle gurgled and banged her dolls together in what could only be described as infant play.

"Annabelle, can you say Joan?" her big cousin prompted. Joan was trying to see if Annabelle could say her name first, before Uncle Inman's or Auntie Elsa's or anyone's. "Say Joan!"

Instead, Annabelle shrieked happily and sent a plume of fire straight up into the air, which was chilled in a the next second by a second plume of ice. Joan yelped and fell back flat on her butt. Even after a couple of months, she still wasn't used to a little baby displaying powers like that.

Just then, the door opened, and her uncle came in, carrying some linens meant for the bathroom. "Joanie, be careful!" Inman chided. "You never want to be too close to Belle when she does that. She's still too little to control it!"

Joan nodded and scrambled to her feet, moving to help her uncle fold the linens on his and Auntie's bed.

"But when she gets older, you'll teach her right? And Auntie Elsa?"

"Yes, and so will your aunt," Inman chuckled. "You can help too, if you want."

"Really? How?"

"Encouragement would be a start," Elsa suggested softly, as she glided into the master bedroom and moved to pick up Annabelle from her crib. "Is my little snowflake ready for her diaper change?" she cooed.

"Uh oh. At least we know one place she can shoot fire from - out her ass!" Kristoff cracked as he passed by the open doorway.

Elsa groaned, trying to hide her secret amusement. "Kristoff, I swear to God!"

"Come on, you totally thought that was funny!" the mountain man smirked.

"Arendelle, help me. For the love of all that is sane..." Elsa sent her gaze and a prayer heavenward. "Go... chase a carrot, reindeer man." But her eyes were twinkling. Satisfied, Kristoff moved on.

"Don't worry, love, the next time your brother-in-law acts all smart, I'll teach Belle to burp fire in his face!" Inman soothed his wife with his best attempt at light humor.

"Hmm. Wouldn't _that_ be lovely," Elsa mused dryly. She turned to her niece. "You know I love your daddy, but he shoots his mouth too much for his own good."

Joan giggled. "Daddy's very silly!"

"He certainly is..." the Queen muttered. Drawing her own baby close, she nuzzled Annabelle's nose with her own. "Now, shall we see about that diaper change?"

And she moved into the bathroom. Inman watched her go, finding himself falling in love with her even more as he watched how good Elsa was with their daughter. He had never thought he would have anything like this: a child. A kingdom to rule. A partner who loved him. And yet he'd found all that, and more.

Embers and Ice. Elsa and Inman - they made a fine pair.


End file.
